What is Mommy Scared Of?
by MsMilkAndCookies
Summary: Is it possible that the Shadow King has a fear? I mean he's to cool to be afraid of anything right? Review please?
1. Chapter 1

** Alrighty this is my first fanfiction..EVER! So I want to point out a few things. Yes my writing does suck, so yes you will find errors but keep in mind this is a rough draft. It was mainly the idea that I just wanted to write down. Anyway, if people actually like this idea then I will make a nice pretty final draft and continue it. **

**Criticism is fine but flaming is not! Disclaimer: As always I do not own these lovely people, which might be a good thing. For them at least.**

If anyone had asked what Kyoya ootori what was afraid of, there would only be two responses. A) Laughter, because just the idea that Kyoya would be afraid of anything was

ridiculous or B) a blank confused expression, because what could the King of Shadows possibly fear? Unbeknown to everyone, even his own father, Kyoya Ootori was afraid of one

thing on this earth, and only one person knew what it was. That person was none other than Tamaki Suoh. He was of course sworn to secrecy, but he never minded, because it

was indeed a legitimate fear. How he had found out about his best friends fear was more or less short of pure terror.

It had been a normal week for the most part when it happened. That Friday was one Tamaki would never forget; the smell of blood still stung his nose every time he thought

about it. The incident had been a murder attempt. The thugs went completely unnoticed and undetected even by Kyoya himself. Though it wasn't really Konya's fault that he never

saw the attack coming, it had been a hard week, full of papers, exams, and of course the Host Club. In short, the boy was exhausted. To make matters worse it was also the

servant's day off; so when Kyoya got home the house was completely empty. No one ever saw it coming.

When Kyoya had gotten home the first thing he ever did was put his things in his room and then come back down to the kitchen for a snack. That day he had picked a juicy

green apple out of the fruit bowl. He was about to take a bite before he froze as a sound found its way to his ears. It was hissing. That's all Kyoya could think about before the giant

snake attacked from above. Kyoya was fast but not fast enough to escape the lung. The serpent bit down on his wrist causing them both to spiral down to the ground. Within

seconds Kyoya was locked in the serpents coils. He screamed and he fought but it didn't matter, the snake was stronger, and the more he struggled the harder it squeezed. The

snake had finally managed to bite down on Kyoya's throat when Tamaki came through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so first off I need to apologize for my long absence, school kind of got in the way of my life. Ugh college can be a beast sometimes… Anyway, this chapter is much longer than the first, you are welcome to critic it because as I have said before, I suck at writing. It is also very annoying that I haven't figured out this sites format either, kinda of a pain, you know? Two more things and then you may read on, I promise! I want to thank ****ClingyShipping for being the first person for reviewing, and leaving such a nice on at that! Last but not least the disclaimer: Don't own!**

* * *

Tamaki practically pounced onto the steps of the Ootori mansion, his big goofy smile plastered onto his face. Today was just simply a good day for this Suoh, Haurhi had been dressed in the cutest cosplay today, the twins didn't cause quite as much trouble as they usually do, and despite being quieter than usual, Kyoya had been in a good mood. By the end of the day the prince of the Host Club was just a bubble of happiness.

What made him even more excited was that he would get to spend some time with his best friend, just the two of them. Course Kyoya hadn't exactly asked him to come over to play but he figured since he was bringing Kyoya's laptop to him, the Shadow King would owe him. Their relationship was in a way, twisted, but it worked for them. I mean, where else would you find blackmail and pay backs as suitable ways to get the other to hang out?

Tamaki shove one long finger on the doorbell and bounced in place expecting a reply to come almost immediately like it always did. After a few minutes though it dawned on him that the servants were not working today. He hit himself lightly on the face for forgetting such a fact. Taking his ring of keys from his pocket, he found Kyoya's house key and opened the door with a simple turn of the key and click of the doorknob.

Once Kyoya had figured out that the blonde was going to be coming over to his house quite consistently he gave Tamaki a key, and Tamaki did the same. This did come with boundaries however, Kyoya had made sure that there were certain times the King was no longer allowed over due to certain events. Events meaning Tamaki had tried to wake Kyoya before 11:30 on a Saturday and it didn't end well for the poor king. To Tamaki, there was nothing fiercer than an exhausted Kyoya. Although, Tamaki never understood why the Shadow King would stay up so late.

Letting himself in to the familiar large mansion, he called for Kyoya. "Kyoya! Mon Ami! You forgot your laptop at the music room." He received no response, the house was dead quiet, and just like that Tamaki's mood went from bubbly to uneasy. An odd shiver ran though his spine. Maybe Kyoya was just hiding waiting to jump out and scare him? No that was too much like the twins, and not really Kyoya's style. Maybe he was taking a nap in his room? That could be true, the teen was often so tired that he took little naps during the day just to keep up with his father's demands.

He walked quickly to his friends' bedroom, because with each passing minute he grew more and more nervous about the situation, and he seriously hoped that he was just over reacting. Without knocking, Tamaki quickly shoved open the door, but found the room to be dark and vacant. "Kyoya, are you in here?" He ventured a little further into the room eventually ending up at the table in center of the room. "Kyoya, where are you?" He asked the empty room as he set the laptop on the desk in the center of the room. Turning on his heel Tamaki strode out of the room, desperate now to find his vice president. "Kyoya!" He shouted to the walls. It echoed around the house, filling the president with even more sense of worry. _Where in the world could he be?_ He thought.

A small crack filled the silence, it sounded like a plate or something like glass being set down on a table. It was coming from the kitchen. For the second time that day Tamaki smacked his hand on his face, only this time with a little more force. _If he was in the kitchen this whole time, I'll kill him._ Which of course wasn't true, but Tamaki had been seriously freaked out and that made him more than just a bit upset. Marching into the kitchen he announced himself, "Kyoya, you better have a good reason, that you didn't answer me, I was worried si…" He stopped in his tracks.

There was blood on the floor around the island table, the smell filled his nose making his eyes water. For a moment, Tamaki couldn't move, his legs were like cinder blocks locking him to the floor. For that moment all he could think or even say was, "No, no, this can't be happening." That's when he heard the faintest most desperate sound of his life. "Tam-" it whispered. A few seconds later he heard it again, "Tam-, Tama…" And that was the last he heard.

That voice pulled Tamaki out of his daze and he sprinted around the table, terrified of what he would find, but if his friend needed him, nothing would stop him from doing just that. What he found would forever be engraved into his memory. The stench of the blood, and the site of his best friend caught in the coils of a gigantic snake. It's mouth on Kyoya's throat, fangs buried within the flesh. The coil squeezing what was the rest of his friend's life out. Tamaki didn't waste a millisecond.

He leaped at the snake's massive head and tried pulling it off of Kyoya, but the fangs were like fish hooks, pulling would only cause more damage. He tried pulling the thing off but it was like wrestle with a bull, the damn thing was just incredibly strong. Thinking quickly, he grabbed a large knife out of a drawer and went to work on the beast's neck, sawing off its head. The snake writhed and squirmed but held on the Kyoya's throat, willing to die as long as it took the Ootori with it. There was no way that he would ever allow that to happen and with one final swipe, the head and body were separated, and even more blood pooled around the three.

The head was still attached to Kyoya's neck, so reaching over, Tamaki gently pushed down on the head till they were no longer jammed into Kyoya's neck. He tossed the head to the side and quickly untangled his friend from the dead sake's cold grasp. For just a split second, Tamaki stilled and looked Kyoya over. His neck had large gashes from the fangs, and many of his ribs looked to be broken, if not all of them. His wrist looked like it had been torn apart by a shredder, and his nails were bloodied from trying to pull the snake off of him.

Blood seemed to ooze out of the thin, broken body, that was his best friend. Tamaki was panicking now, breathing heavily, he put two fingers on the wrist that wasn't torn to pieces and waited for any small pulse that might be there. A minute pasted and there was no pulse. "Oh my gosh, oh no no no, Kyoya, please wake up." He shook his friends shoulder, he was close to hysterically tears now. "Kyoya!" He practically screamed. _CPR, you idiot!_ He gently put his mouth over Kyoya's and tried desperately to breathe all the life back into the youngest Ootori.

He felt blood on his lips, and by this point he was in fact hysterically crying. Not really about the blood but about the loud crack that heard when he tried to push down on Kyoya's chest, and how all the ribs slid around in the cavity freely. It was enough to make him sick to his stomach, but he would not quit until his friend was back with him. Ten minutes later, which seemed to drag on like hours to Tamaki, Kyoya finally awoke.

He coughed blood, half of which ended up in Tamaki's mouth. Out of pure surprise Tamaki jumped off of Kyoya, sputtering the blood out of his mouth as well. Kyoya's gagged and cough blood; his chest heaved trying to breathe in air. When he could painfully breath, Kyoya was looking around frantically for the snake, which his eyes eventually spotted on the blood soaked floor. Making a fearful sound, Kyoya tried to move away from the dead animal, but Tamaki caught him and gently held him in his arms.

Kyoya was shaking from head to toe, so Tamaki did the only thing he could do and tried to comfort him as best as he could. "It's ok Kyoya, it's dead I promise, you're ok now." Taking out his cell phone to call 911 he noticed that his own hands were shaking. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself as he maneuvered Kyoya to lay in his lap. "It's going to be ok Kyoya, I'm calling for an ambulance right now," but just before he could put his finger on the nine there was loud click to his left. They both froze as they looked up and saw three large men all holding handguns. The guns pointing directly at the host's heads.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I was so excited for this chapter. I hope everyone likes it. Ok just to clear a few things up though.**

**Yes Kyoya is afraid of snakes, but it's kinda more specific than that, and I'll be writing about it in later chapters.**

**This is my very first story and simply a character study of my Kyoya, so he's not going to have the same typical fears and loves as all the other Kyoya's out there. I do, However want to try and keep him in character still. You know, the cool and collected type. **

**I think that's all I had to say, and please tell me if I screw up the format or repeat a chapter -_-**

**Do I have to do a disclaimer for every chapter, I think we all know I don't own them. **

* * *

Time seemed to stop for Tamaki, leaving only the ability to hear his heavy breathing and rapidly beating heart. His entire body, muscles and all, were frozen stiff as he stared wide-eyed into the barrel of a gun.

Thump thump, thump thump. Blink.

Then the world sped up, as if it were being played in fast-forward, and all the sounds and movements came back and hit Tamaki like a slash of cold water. His breathing was almost as labored as Kyoya's. It was all moving to fast for him, but when he glanced at Kyoya, ignoring the men, everything snapped back into motion. He wasn't sure if it was the sight of his friend's torn up body or the stern glare fixed directly at the intruders, but the two things he knew for sure, was that his Kyoya was back and Tamaki would do anything to protect him.

Noticing that the shock had finally worn off of the boys, the lead thug, a tall darker skinned man with arms and legs the size of Tamaki's head, spoke up. "I see killing you brats is harder than I thought, I guess we'll just have to do it the easy way."

He made a grab for Kyoya, but Tamaki was faster, pouncing practically on top of his friend, blocking him from all possible threat. The man growled in protest and frustration, but Tamaki ignored him, looking only at Kyoya. To his surprise Kyoya found the strength to talk. " Don't do this," he coughed a bit, "this is my problem, and you shouldn't die for me. I'm not worth it." The blonde looked again at his friend, no, his brother, the club's momma, covered in blood. All of his senses increased ten fold; he felt an anger that he had never thought he could feel. This was his job, as a friend, as a brother, and as the father, to protect his family, no matter the cost.

Tamaki stared him down for probably the first time in his life, and said without a single waver in his voice. "Kyoya, you are my best friend, no, you're more than that, you're part of my family, and I will defend you till the day I die." For once Kyoya could not help but look utterly surprised by the blonde, but despite the situation, he smiled at Tamaki.

"Well ain't that sweet? Good thing for you blondy that I'll be killing both of you today, but first, the Ootori is mine. Boys pull them apart." With that the two henchmen circled around the hosts and grabbed them, pulling them apart. Tamaki kicked and yelled and tried with all his might to keep a hold on Kyoya but the men were just too strong. Frustrated tears began to stream down his face as he saw the lead man grab his bloodied friend, wrapping a giant arm around his already torn neck. "This will show your father not to mess with us anymore." He said, putting the gun to Kyoya's head.

"No! Stop it, don't shoot him!" Tamaki pleaded to the man while struggling to free himself from the much larger man's grasp. "Tamaki, look at me." It was Kyoya's voice. Obeying he stared at his one true best friend, tears smearing his with no sign of stopping. "Kyoya." He couldn't say anymore, at the moment of truth, all he could say was his name. "Tamaki, I'll be fine, I promise," he wheezed with a smile. Tamaki froze, he knew that smile, it was the smile Kyoya used when he knew something that no one else knew, and it was his most devious smile. Tamaki blinked and then, without shifting his gaze from the raven-haired teen, he smiled his most devious smile. The men hesitated, utterly confused by the reaction of the boys who should be cowering in fear.

All was quiet and still, the air heavy before…SLAM!

Windows around them smashed, walls were blown away, and the roof above them caved. If Tamaki would have blinked he would have missed the whole thing, but there they were, surrounded by the Ootori Private Police force, all armed and ready to kill the idiot's who dare hurt one of the family members. Kyoya's eyes never wavered from Tamaki's and despite his surprise; Tamaki's gaze never left Kyoya's.

Tamaki could have counted the mere seconds it took for the Ootori police to disarm and handcuff the intruders. He would guess maybe eight. '_Hmm they are getting faster'_ was all he could think of, still staring at Kyoya. "I didn't know you could smile like that Tamaki, I'm impressed." Kyoya stated simply. Tamaki managed to get his wits about him once more, "Well I learned from the best."

* * *

Please review, my writing really needs some work, and I want to know what you are all thinking about how the story is going!


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry you guys, I have no excuse really and that is why I am sorry. I just want the chapter to be good, so thank you for your patience. This is rated strong T because Tamaki cusses. Once. Oh and I barely proof read it so there probably will be many mistakes :/ (I was to tired to care anymore) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The ride to the hospital was spent mostly in silence, aside from the siren and noise of the machines. Lights flashed through the small window of the ambulance. Tamaki tried to remember when it had become night.

The paramedics were attempting to keep Kyoya awake because of the massive blood loss they didn't want him passing out. His eyes were glazed over, barely there.

Tamaki wasn't focusing on his eyes though, instead, he stared at his chest that was moving slowly up and down. Tamaki felt the sting of dryness before he saw it, eventually his eyes blurred and fuzzed, in which case was the only time he would blink.

He believed the phrase of if you blinked, you missed it. Probably a little too much for his own good but he was not about to test that now.

In all his frivolous life he never imagined being in the back of an ambulance with his best friend on his deathbed. That was probably an exaggeration since he dimly heard one of the people say that he would be fine. He was also faintly aware that he was biting his lip and that for so odd reason he couldn't feel anything. He wasn't sure how to define it, but he felt cold and numb as if he was caught in an ice storm.

It was then he remembered a weekend over at his house. Just Kyoya and him, it had been snowing outside as they talked. He wasn't sure about what, but he remembered because of the snow, the cold, and something else.

Tamaki thought hard, but the memory was fuzzy. Why was it so hard to remember? It had to be only six months ago. He watched Kyoya's chest struggle to move up and down. So much silence surrounded them even though there was noise everywhere. Then it clicked, the weekend, it had been a sleep over. Kyoya's father was harsher than usual that night and so Tamaki suggested that he get away for a while. That night it snowed and as they watched the small snowflakes descend Kyoya spoke about his family. Nothing dramatic because Kyoya simply wasn't like that, but just this once he let Tamaki in just a little more. Let him a little closer and Tamaki remembered feeling so honored to be Kyoya's closet friend. That night when they fell asleep facing each other, Tamaki made sure to enclose his hand in Kyoya's. Which was very daring since no one was usually allowed to touch him, but that night he believed he needed the support. He must have been right because Kyoya squeezed his hand like someone would a stress ball or maybe a lifeline.

They arrived at the hospital in fifteen minutes flat, which was quite a feat since Kyoya's house was a good thirty minutes away. They took Kyoya away and Tamaki was left to sit in the waiting room. None of his family showed which only infuriated Tamaki, but he was simply to tired to call anyone, not even the host club, and not Haurhi.

Three long hours later the nurse announced that he could see Kyoya. He didn't need to be told twice, and he rushed into the room. To say he was surprised might have been a small understatement. He has never since someone wrapped in so much gauze and bandages. Kyoya was wide-awake now, however, the lines of exhaustion were plainly on his face. " I promise it's not permanent." A small smile was placed upon his lips. Tamaki stood dumbly in the middle of the room. Testing his throat he responded, "That's what you say after you were almost killed?"

"You were almost killed too." Again Tamaki was stunned and he just stared. Kyoya watched him, studying his face with an unreadable expression. "You should go home and rest Tamaki, I'll be fine." Tamaki narrowed his eyes. "Oh no, don't you dare say that to me! I will never leave your side, did you not hear me?" He wasn't sure why he was getting so angry, Kyoya was alive so shouldn't he be happy, reviled? Kyoya was obviously confused as well. "I'm sorry Tamaki, I didn't mean to imply tha-" but Kyoya never got to finish his sentence.

The door to the room burst open without even a knock. It was an investigator by the badge he wore on his chest. Tamaki could have sworn he had seen him before and maybe Kyoya might have mentioned him. That didn't matter though, what did matter was why he had interrupted them. "I'm sorry gentlemen but I am on the case of finding your attacker Mr. Ootori." He said in a short clipped tone. Kyoya glared, obviously not in the mood for all the issues of the case. " Can you not take care of this later?"

"No sir by then we will have lost time and money, and I am sure you are well aware of how time is money Mr. Ootori." Kyoya just glared again but then said, "Fine, just make it fast."

"My pleasure sir." Turning on his heel he strode outside the flung open door. Tamaki stared after him. "What the hell was that?"

"Just forget about Tamaki, I am sure they are just going to ask me a few things, show me the weapons, and all that nonsense. Besides even though he was rude, what he said was true." Tamaki thought for a moment. "I thought they caught the attackers?" "Well, sort of, they believe there was someone who hired those goons."

"Oh." Kyoya slowly held out his hand, and Tamaki immediately strode over to the bed and gently wrapped his hand around Kyoya's bandaged one. Right then the investigator stormed in, obviously his normal gait, Tamaki noted, with a giant plastic box. Tamaki glanced at Kyoya, grateful to see his puzzled expression. He set it on the table at the bed's end and opened the top with two fast clicks. "I am going to need you to identify the specific weapon of use for us."

With a grunt he lifted the gigantic head of the snake. Dried blood caked the scales that glistened in the fluorescent light and the eyes had an eerie look, like soiled pearls, gray and cold. The teeth were showing, also caked with blood and small pieces of flesh, Kyoya's flesh.

The reaction was immediate; Kyoya's breath caught and he gripped Tamaki's hand so hard that it was probably stopping his blood flow. Tamaki stunned, watched his friend fall apart at the site of the creature. "Is this the snake that attacked you Mr. Ootori?"

Kyoya just stared frozen, he was beginning to shake and his breath was becoming labored. After a minute the investigator asked again. "Y..Yes yes, that's the one, now would you please get it out of here." He tried to say it in a harsh voice but it came out as a mixture of pure fear and rage a waver between the two.

The investigator seemed pleased with the answer but continued to stand there with the head in his hands. "Why do you think they used a snake Mr. Ootori?" Now Kyoya was uncontrollably shaking and looked away from the beast, tightly shutting his eyes, and that's when Tamaki lost it. "What is the matter with you, get the fuck out of here!" He waved his free arm for emphasis.

The investigator was clearly shocked and if Kyoya weren't in hysteria he probably would have been too. He didn't care though he was fuming. After the shock wore off the investigator he smiled, pleased at the outburst and the reaction from Kyoya and slowly put the head back in the box that probably contained the rest of the snake. With the smile still plastered on his face, he took the box in his arms and strolled out the door, closing it behind him. Tamaki tired to calm himself, which became much easier when he realized that Kyoya was still shaking. Shifting, so he could sit by him, Tamaki wrapped his arms around Kyoya.

"Hey it's ok, it's gone now."

"Damn it." He muttered, or maybe sputtered since it sounded that he was on the verge of breaking down. "Kyoya, are you afraid of snakes?" He knew it was probably a really stupid question but he wanted to make sure that was the reason for this whole fiasco.

"Yes you moron, I am." Tamaki nodded more to himself than to Kyoya. It was a stupid question after all. "I never wanted anyone to see me like this." Kyoya ground out. "It's not that bad, everyone has something that scares them, like Haurhi and thunder storms."

"That's n..not the po..int. I'm not supposed to fear anything, I am an Ootori damn it!"

"Kyoya, Kyoya, calm down, shhh."

Tamaki shushed him trying desperately to calm him. He had never seen Kyoya in such a wreck. He rocked him back him back and forth gently and after a long hour of Tamaki singing French lullabies (against Kyoya's will) Kyoya finally fell into a restless sleep, and Tamaki's last thought as he drifted off, was that he would get his father to kill that investigator.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, because you guys are so awesome I am double updating! You're welcome!**

* * *

Waking up was rather awkward for Tamaki. His arms were gently wrapped around Kyoya's broken torso and one leg fell over Kyoya's slightly thinner legs. Luckily Kyoya hadn't stirred and so Tamaki assumed he would be sleeping peacefully for at least a few more hours.

A few hours in which he would probably have to find a way to entertain himself so not to wake Kyoya. Being an early raiser was not fortunate if no one else was awake.

Slowly and carefully he untied his limbs from the darker haired teen and stood up. Darkness filled the corner of his eyes, eventually swallowing his site completely and the dizziness that overtook him was almost painful. His head was pounding and his body ached from sleeping in an odd position for most of the night. He quietly groaned and tried to stretch the aching limbs back to life. Tamaki looked at Kyoya's sleeping form, noticing that he was practically curling in on myself. Tamaki shook his, how was it that he never noticed how guarded Kyoya was? Did he sleep like this all the time? Tamaki hoped and prayed that he did not.

Making sure not to rouse the Shadow King, the Prince lifted the covers so they covered his friend's torn body. Then he checked in the mirror to make sure his hair didn't look like a bird's nest and quietly exited the room.

He decided that coffee was probably the best thing at the moment. He needed to wake up and clear his head, to sort through all the events of yesterday.

He spotted a Starbucks from across the way and made his way over. He was the fourth person in line, and for some reason, little details were appearing everywhere to him like he never noticed before. Like how the lobby was warmer than the individual rooms and that certain smells were stronger in other places. It was strange; Tamaki had never been one to have an eye for detail.

As he was picking his back pocket for his wallet he heard a familiar voice near by. Turning his head slightly he caught sight of the investigator from the other night. Anger soon filled Tamaki's every thought and being. God, if only he could hit him, he thought.

The investigator sensed someone staring and easily found Tamaki's gaze. He sneered at the site of the blond. Turning back to whomever he was speaking to he made sure that Tamaki could hear every word. "The brat was so scared stiff of the thing that I thought he was going to pass out, what a pathetic little runt, eh?" Tamaki curled a fist. The other man spoke next,

"He was really that scared? I mean it was dead, what's to be so afraid of?"

"Exactly what I was thinking," the investigator replied. "Even with his little boyfriend there to hold his hand, it was easy to see that he couldn't hold himself together. No wonder his father has such a distaste for him." He finished coldly.

Tamaki was shaking with rage, but he knew Kyoya would be mad if he did anything stupid like tackle the man or spill his coffee down the front of his shirt. So he took a deep breath, bought himself a coffee, Kyoya a tea, and walked away as if unfazed. At least he hoped he looked that way. Kyoya was in for an earful. When he finally made his way back to the assigned room, he found Kyoya sitting up watching something on the TV that hung up in the corner of the room. He turned and gave Tamaki a quick small smile. "Is that for me?" Tamaki only nodded, handing the cup over to Kyoya, who wrapped his very bandaged hand around the rim. Tamaki forced himself not to wince at the site. So he walked over to the window, and stared at the Hospital's busy parking lot.

"So what happened Tamaki?" He glanced at Kyoya, noticing that he didn't ever divert his attention from the news channel. Tamaki sighed and turned toward him. "Let me guess, the investigator was there wasn't he?" Tamaki felt his mouth fall open.

"How did y-"

"Relax Tamaki, I saw him pass in the window. Honestly I am surprised he hasn't left yet."

Tamaki bit his lip. "He said things about you." He muttered angrily. To his surprise Kyoya just laughed. It was a hollow short laugh, almost like a huff. "Well of course he did. Like I told you, I am an Ootori, what I feel and do matter, not just to my family, but to everyone around me."

Tamaki wasn't sure what to say because what Kyoya had just said was true. Their family name was their cage and future, either way they were bound forever.

"Kyoya?"

"Hmm" He was sipping his tea.

"How is it that we have been friends this long and you've never told me what you were afraid of snakes?"

Kyoya glanced at Tamaki for a minute before returning his attention to the news reports.

"Because that topic never came up, I am not just going to randomly spill all of my fears and dreams for light conversation, and by the way, it's just the big ones I hate." Tamaki supposed he could accept that answer, even though it stung a bit. He would have told Kyoya anything if he had asked. "Fine, then tell me why."

"Why what?"

"Why you are so afraid of big snakes." A daring move. Kyoya looked at him again, really looked at him. "You're my best friend, right?"

"Always."

"And you would never tell anyone what I'm about to tell you right?"

"Never," Kyoya gave a questioning look. "Cross my heart." He said with the motion.

He gave a reassuring smile, small but still there. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I suppose I'll tell you."

Victory! Kyoya moved his legs so Tamaki could sit in the small space and got comfortable, his coffee forgotten.

"So it's a short and simple story really, my dad had a business meeting with an incredibly important client. This client however, lived in Brazil, and he wanted to meet the entire Ootori family. I was only ten at the time, and this was our first big trip as a family." Tamaki nodded.

"When we got there we of course went through the normal motions of any business meeting, but afterwards we were allowed to explore if we wanted. Since we were so close to the Amazon River my brothers and I really wanted to see the land. So Akito and I started to travel right along side the river."

Kyoya took a sip of his tea, and unreadable expression filled his eyes. "Somehow we ended up separated, so I followed the river back to what I thought was the city. Being ten though I didn't have the best sense of direction."

So that's why he's so good at directions now, Tamaki thought. "Eventually I ended up having to cross the swap like part of the land, and a half way across I saw Akito. Naturally I started running towards him and him towards me, but I tripped on and fell."

Tamaki watched Kyoya closely, seeing him begin to tremble, and hear the slightest hitch in his voice. Kyoya was looking at his lap now, trying to pull himself together. Tamaki reached out and grabbed his hand, grateful that Kyoya didn't yank away. He usually never did well this much contact. He obviously needed the contact, however, and that's what worried Tamaki the most. Kyoya took a breath. "By the time I got up I felt like there was someone behind me, and I assumed it was Akito. Until my version cleared and saw that he was standing frozen ten feet away from me."

Kyoya was shaking now, not as bad as last night but still, Kyoya and shaking did not go together. "S..So I turned to see what was behind me, and it..it," Kyoya was starting to lose it again and Tamaki was wondering what he should do.

He settled for squeezing his hand. Another shaky breath later, "It was huge Tamaki, it towered over me by probably five feet, and it lunged at me." Tamaki's eyes widened to saucers. "It bit my neck and twisted me into its coils, I remember the feeling, like I was being crushed by a truck. It just all happened so freaking fast I…"

He trailed off, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. He looked at Tamaki after he got his breathing under control, and Tamaki could see the worry build up in his eyes. Tamaki opened his mouth then closed it again, how was he supposed to begin? What should he say? "Well your lucky that you have something legit to fear." Kyoya looked lost. "What does that mean?" "Well, you see, I am deathly afraid of ducks." HE said in a completely serious tone.

Kyoya stared at him and then burst out laughing. Tears began to form and he was clutching his stomach from laughing so hard, and Tamaki joined in.

The dark cloud had finally lifted from them. After they both caught their breath everything seemed more at peace. Kyoya gave him his real smile and Tamaki couldn't help showing off his goofy grin. "Well whether that's true or not, thank you." "It is true, can't you see how scary they are!" He exclaimed jumping off the bed, energy swimming back into him. "They quack and chase you until you fall and then they peck you to death!"

Kyoya threw his head back and laughed, warm and real, and Tamaki smiled, overjoyed.

* * *

**And that, my dears is the end. I hope you enjoyed my first fanfic ever!**

**Reviews are still very much welcomed! **


End file.
